Oscar Vessalius
Oscar Vessalius (オスカー ベザリウス, Osukā Bezariusu) is Oz and Ada Vessalius's uncle, and a member of Pandora. He is the current Duke of the Vessalius house. History He seems to have had a wife and had been wishing for a child. He even had prepared a special camera to once take a picture of his son. Even though his wife's health was bad and she was putting her own life in danger, she wanted to become pregnant as well. It's likely that she became pregnant, but lost her's and the child's life in the progress. Oscar stated that he sees Oz as his son. Plot The Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Oscar was the one to conduct Oz's coming-of-age ceremony. Sablier Arc Oscar was thinking about what his brother could have done. He could have switched Oz with another baby. He couldn't believe it no matter what. He then opened a case and started his plan. The others didn't notice him when he entered the room. He smacked both Elliot and Gil on the back of their heads. He then told them of a wonderful day it was today and it was a shame that they were spending it indoors. He also noticed a rather depressing atmosphere around the house and Pandora, so he decided to make a tea party outside the yard. He disappears for a moment to get his camera. Oz was shocked that he even wanted to use it. In a flashback, it was shown that Oscar brought the camera to take a picture of his first born child. He promised Oz that he and him will take many pictures to remember the memories. It never happened. Oscar's wife had a condition that if she was to have a child, it would endanger her health. She wanted a child despite the consequences, Oscar agreed with her and understood her choice. It appeared that it was never to be. The camera was put away and was never used. Oz told him that he shouldn't use it. Oscar said that it was okay and that he was like his own son. He said that Oz should enjoy the day like it was a special day. Oz thought for a moment and he agreed with his uncle's judgment. The picture turned out great and everyone was smiling and happy. Description Appearance Oscar has blonde hair and a goatee. In the first episode, he wore a blouse and black pants but in the Pandora headquarters, he wears the standard Pandora uniform. Personality He is always seen to cheerful and bright, just like Oz . He's very protective of Ada as seen when he received a letter from Ada saying that she loves somebody and Oscar set Oz and co. and himself on a mission to Latowidge (which ended up with people suspecting them to be intruders). He is somewhat a pervert, as explained by Break. Powers & Abilities Oscar doesn't have a contract with a chain. However, it is assumed that he has some sword skills. Relationships Oz Vessalius He views Oz as his own son. He took care of him and his sister since they were young.He cares deeply for Oz and he knows what Oz is going through. He hopes for happiness and joy for him. He is shown to often let Oz do what he wants and is often trying his best to cheer Oz up from time to time when he can. Ada Vessalius He cares for Ada like his own daughter. Although it seems that he cares for her a bit too much. Like the time when he received a letter saying that she has found someone that she likes, he tore the letter in half and went crazy saying that he won't let that happen. Gilbert Nightray He views Gilbert like his son as well. Although Gil is often afraid of him than the others. Gil is often shown to be rather speechless or is often afraid that he will do harm to his master(Oz)'s uncle. Zai Vessalius It's not known what his relationship is with his brother but it could hinted at hatred for him as Zai basically abandon Oz his own son and Ada as well. Quotes "Looks like I caught a pair of bad, little brats!" (to Oz and Gilbert) "You are.....my precious son!" (to Oz) Trivia *It is not known if he is Zai's older or younger brother. But by the looks of it, he seems to be older. *He resembles Ruskin from Jun Mochizuki's One-Shot "Crimson Shell". (Ruskin himself may have been named after John Ruskin, who taught Alice Liddell how to draw and paint). *Oscar's interest in photography is a reference to how Lewis Carroll was a very good photographer himself. *If you look closely on the scattered images at the cover page of Retrace LIV: Blank Smile, you can see a picture of Oscar and his wife. Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Vessalius Family Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Duke Category:Human